Temptation
by Yum3x
Summary: Doces em sua boca,a luz do sol banhando seu corpo pecaminoso,os olhos azuis tão brilhantes e com o poder de perda evidente. Lindo,tentador e perigoso para Magnus. Alexander era o seu significado de perigo,prazer e até mesmo impureza diante da inocência que apresenta aos olhos alheios.Apenas ele enxergava aquela face do mais jovem. As provocações aumentam assim como suas paredes


Louco.

Magnus Bane ficaria louco aquela tarde.

Seus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam mais focar na folha a sua frente.A caneta ainda pendia em seus dedos,sem ter a firmeza necessária para corrigir o dever de modo detalhado e todas as suas forças,Magnus tentava não olhar para cima.Se olhasse,perderia a paciência de uma única vez,assim como qualquer resquício de auto-controle.

-Senhor Lightwood,pode parar com isso,por favor?-Pediu após os minutos de silêncio,cortados brevemente pelas sugadas um tanto chamativas do menor.Encarou a figura encostada ao seu lado na mesa de mogno através do aro dos óculos que usava,cansado e principalmente,desconcertado por escutar barulhos tão eróticos vindo do garoto ao seu lado.

Através dos breves fios caíam em sua testa,os olhos azuis que tanto atormentavam seus sonhos o encararam di9retamente com ironia evidente.Os lábios vermelhos e cheios estavam envoltos no pequeno palito branco,sendo retirado da boca do garoto em um gesto brusco.A boca do Lightwood estava brilhante por conta do doce.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada.-Protestou o mais jovem com a voz rouca.

-Sim,está e tem consciência disso.Agora fique quieto e pare de chupar este maldito doce,preciso de concentração!-Brandou com a voz firme.

-A culpa não é minha se você consegue se perder em suas obrigações.-Fala o garoto em tom de descaso,erguendo os ombros e segurando a guloseima entre os dedos.-E quanto ao pirulito…-Se calou por alguns instantes,sugando a bolota vermelha com mais determinação.Retirou a mesma dos lábios,jogando o doce banhado em uma quantidade exagerada de saliva em cima do papel em um único movimento.

Magnus fechou os olhos diante a atitude do garoto.Ele era um homem de vinte e oito anos de idade,experiente e maduro o suficiente para não ceder às tentativas constantes do mais novo de tirá-lo do sério,mas o outro parecia disposto em transformar sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno.Em seus sonhos e na realidade vívida,ele tomava seus pensamentos e era o alvo dos desejos mais impuros e carnais.

Controle-se Magnus,Controle-se.

-Lightwood.-Chamou reunindo todo a calma que lhe restava.-Viu o que acabou de fazer?-Perguntou em tonalidade baixa,com a falha tentativa de conter a raiva evidente.

-Joguei o pirulito na folha?-Rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha negra.

-Na folha que você precisava.

-Faça outra etalvez,eu responda essa atividade novamente Mags.-Sua voz não abandonara a ironia.

-Já falei inúmeras vezes para parar de me chamar de "Mags".-Protestou finalmente.

-Então não me trate como um senhor de idade.-Rebateu o garoto,parecendo satisfeito consigo.

-Estou tentando ajudar você Lightwood.Mas já que não temos um respeito mútuo um pelo outro,recomendo que se concentre e assim pode se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível.-Disse amassando a folha e jogando o papel em uma lixeira ali próxima.

-O problema é que eu não quero me livrar de você.-O sarcasmo e a ironia inexistiam na voz do garoto.Magnus arqueou as sobrancelhas,surpreso pela atitude do mais novo e em dúvida por causa de suas palavras.

-O que você disse?-Perguntou.

-Eu disse que não quero me livrar de você.Quem eu iria atormentar em minhas tardes entediantes?-Rebateu o garoto soltando uma pequena risada aguda.

Magnus revirou os olhos,retirando os óculos e jogando-os em cima da mesa de Mogno.

Bom demais para ser verdade.

-Fique aqui.-Murmurou antes de sair do local,escutando a risada atrevida do menor.

Os corredores nunca pareceram tão longos e extensos.Passou a mão em seus fios,nervoso e excitado.Não era bom ficar daquele jeito nos corredores da mansão dos Lightwood's.Precisava do seu loft.Lá tinha café,seus livros,sua cama e sua privacidade.Lá ele poderia ter seus pensamentos impuros e até mesmo se tocar pensando no motivo deles.Lá ele poderia sentir vergonha dos seus atos mas sem deixar de pensar nas íris azuis brilhantes.

Lá,Alexander Lightwood perpetuaria suas noites como ele fazia a semanas.

Enfim,chegou a cozinha.O local espaçoso,com utensílios de cozinha meticulosamente limpos e brilhantes e tudo organizado como o esperado.Nenhum dos empregados da casa estava ali.Suspirou aliviado,indo até a cafeteira com o líquido escuro quente dentro da mesma.Colocou a bebida em uma xícara aleatório,sem adicionar açúcar.Gostava do café totalmente puro,sem o sabor artificial e enjoativo.Magnus gostava do sabor real das coisas.Encostou seus quadris na bancada,descansando a xícara ao seu lado.

Fatores que deveriam ser costumeiros para ele o levaram até aquele lugar.Aulas particulares de Francês era algo raro,e poucos lecionavam fora de alguma instituição.Referências eram dadas pela alta sociedade,um patamar elevado e que jamais pensou em alcançar tão rapidamente.Em algumas ocasiões,outras intenções além do ensino era demonstradas até mesmo por pais de alguns alunos,mas Magnus era um profissional.Não se envolvia tão facilmente.

Essa era seu mantra profissional,até quatro semanas atrás.

Seu loft estava ulho e Preconceito descansava em suas pernas cruzadas,enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelas páginas do livro.Sabia todas as falas,ações e ambientes de cor,mas jamais cansaria de ler alguma obra de Jane Austen.Em meio ao silêncio que tanto prezava foi rompido pelo barulho do celular tocando na mesinha mais próxima.Revirou os olhos,fechando o livro e atendendo o telefonema.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que falara com Maryse Lightwood.O tom de voz da mulher era duro e profissional,sempre chamando-o de "Sr.Bane".A mulher explicou que chegou até ele por recomendações de amigos próximos,querendo aulas durante o período da tarde.Por mais que não gostasse de ter o seu período de descanso interrompido,aceitou.

No dia seguinte,passava pelas portas da mansão um tanto faraônica.Foi a primeira vez que se sentiu pequeno em meio a tanta riqueza.Os jardins,belos e com os mais variados tipos de flores e árvores saíam de sua vista.A construção de cor branca,cercada de colunas e inúmeras janelas mostrava o poder que aquela família tinha.

Maryse o esperava no Hall.Os cabelos negros entrelaçados em uma trança apertada,sem um único fio escapando do penteado.O corpo esbelto coberto por um vestido púrpura de mangas longas e de corte reto indo até o início dos joelhos.Seu semblante sério se tornava mais intimidante com suas íris azuis observando cada mínimo movimento que o Bane fazia.Se cumprimentaram e seguiu a mulher até os corredores,em direção ao escritório.

Seu pagamento foi acertado assim como sua carga horária.A mulher parecia ter aquele tom profissinal e sério o tempo.Pelo breve tempo que passou ali,perguntou para si mesmo se algum dia a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Maryse.Era séria até mesma em relação ao filho,já que segundo ela "Alexander era um menino calmo,passivo e inteligente."

Quando a Lightwood propôs que conhecesse o garoto,não negou.Queria saber quem iria encarar por meses ali em diante.Se fosse um rapaz frio e sem emoções - como a mãe - não teria tanto trabalho.

Seguiu Maryse pelos corredores,com o salto ecoando no piso impecável.Quadros e vasos caros tiravam sua atenção enquanto passava,já que a mulher não falou uma palavra sequer ao saírem do escritório.

Ao chegarem em um corredor extenso e mais reservado,uma música de batida animada ecoava no corredor.O som provinha de uma das portas fechadas do local.

Maryse pareceu se espantar,crispando os lábios como se estivesse se contendo.Os passos dela foram rápidos e duros até a última porta do corredor.Magnus franziu as sobrancelhas,seguindo-a em passos igualmente rápidos.Reconheceria a melodia de Sex do 1975 em qualquer lugar.

Maryse abriu a porta em um único movimento,e Magnus não pode deixar de admirar a cena.

Dois adolescentes pulavam em cima do emaranhado de lençóis.Uma garota tinha os fios longos presos em um coque desarrumado,com a camisa do Metallica e shorts jeans surrados,sorrindo exultante para o garoto enquanto pulava.

O garoto que tirou sua atenção.

Ele ria como uma criança enquanto olhava a outra.Os cabelos negros caíam em sua testa,emoldurando o rosto angelical que este possuía.Seus torço coberto por uma regata branca evidenciava a barriga magra e definida pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela.As coxas fartas - assim como suas nádegas - se apertavam no jeans quando ele ia mais alto ao pular no colchão.

Lindo.

Mas toda a sua visão privilegiada foi atrapalhada pela matriarca entrando no recinto e desligando a música,dizendo o nome dos dois em voz firme,parando a aparente diversão.Os dois desceram do móvel imediatamente,ofegantes e de cabeça baixa diante as palavras repressivas da mãe.Depois de alguns minutos,Magnus entrou no quarto após um chamado suave de Maryse.A mulher apresentou os filhos de modo cordial.Isabelle deu um leve sorriso e estendeu a mão delicada,recebendo um beijo em pleno ato de cavalheirismo pela parte do outro.As belas maçãs do rosto da garota ganharam um leve tom rosado.

E foi a vez de Alexander.

Era mais alto que a mãe e a irmã,mas não mais que o Bane.As íris os azuis o encaravam com uma firmeza,como se soubesse mais dele mesmo sem conhecê-lo.A voz dele era rouca,e um pequeno choque o atingiu ao tocar a palma da mão do outro ao se cumprimentarem.

Ale-xan-der.Um som aberto seguido de um estalido no céu da boca,um leve assobio entre os dentes e um leve raspar na garganta.Um nome lindo para uma figura tentadora.Parecia ainda mais belo falado em sua voz,deslizando sobre sua língua e apreciando cada sílaba.

Depois daquele dia,Magnus se sentia um completo adolescente com o passar de semanas.No primeiro dia,Alec chegou a mascar três chicletes,enquanto ele explicava.O mascar era alto demais e incontáveis foram as vezes que pediu atenção do garoto.Após pedir a atenção do Lightwood em um tom consideravelmente alto,Alec se curvou sobre a mesa,grudando a goma em sua testa,afirmando estar sem gosto.Poderia ter enlouquecido tamanha a falta de respeito,mas preferiu ficar calado.Gostava de desafios e,se Alec estava disposto a não respeitá-lo,faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse.

Os pirulitos eram a pior parte.As gomas de mascar ainda eram aceitáveis até o mais novo chegar com pirulitos grandes demais - enfiando o doce até quase encostar em sua goela ou sugar exageradamente e não,ele não exagerava após ver o palito do pirulito quase sumir entre os lábios avermelhados - e passar a bolota avermelhada em sua boca,deixando uma camada espessa do doce em movimentos lentos.

Alec revezava entre o branco,o preto e o cinza,mas isso não apagava sua beleza.A neutralidade nas cores valorizavam o garoto muito bem até.As calças que Alec vestiam sempre eram pretas,marcando seus quadris e coxas a cada passo que o Lightwood dava.Quando se abaixava para pegar a caneta que "acidentalmente'' caía,Magnus desviava o olhar porque sabia que se não o fizesse,toda a atenção dele estaria voltada para a bunda do outro.Delineada pelo jeans,redonda e evidente demais para a sanidade do mais velho.

As provocações de Alec eram uma coisa sem controle.Durante aulas,era cômico e sedutor ver as palavras do mais novo em Francês.Quando ele errava alguma coisa,Magnus corrigia em meio a uma pequena crise de riso.Era geralmente nessa parte em que ele vai o Lightwood se irritar.Depois da correção,repetia a palavra usando movimento labial demais - embora Magnus soubesse que falar francês envolvia um pouco mais de expressão labial,Alec usava de modo exagerado.- seguido da voz rouca do garoto,que parecia se alterar ao falar.A voz ficava um tanto manhosa aos seus ouvidos,saindo um tanto erótica ao falar"C'est ennuyant,professeur"*.Falando de modo tão manhoso,ninguém acreditaria que aquele garoto tinha dezoito anos.

E ali estava.Quatro semanas de provocações e noites sonhando com Alec vibrando de prazer em cima de si.

Todos aqueles dias de resumiam em pirulitos,chicletes,provocações e ereções.Quando sua sanidade lhe deu as costas?Ele não sabia.Só sabia que todas as provocações de um garoto estavam o desestruturando aos poucos.Magnus sempre soube o que fazer diante as ações do mais novo.Alec o desconcertava completamente e tomava todo seu auto controle mesmo com a personalidade atrevida.

Magnus estava perdido.

Deu um gole ruidoso no café,engolindo o líquido quente de uma só vez.Não se importou com a queimação em sua garganta,colocando a xícara vazia no lugar.Um baque surdo seguido de um tilintar de copos despertou sua total atenção para uma figura de cabelos castanhos caída no chão do local,tentando pegar os copos quebrados de modo inútil.

Rosalie Wright era a governanta da casa.Sempre com um sorriso no rosto e disposta a ajudar Magnus como poderia.A mulher tinha um verdadeiro afeto por Alec e Isabelle,como se ambos fossem seus filhos.Rose era uma mulher extraordinária e falava com todos sem ter vergonha,sendo totalmente contrária da filha,Eleanor.

A garota corou até o último fio de cabelo quando viu Magnus pela primeira vez.Chegava a ser engraçado ver a garota ficar tão envergonhada e tímida em sua presença.Quando falou com a Wright pela primeira vez,Eleanor parecia paralisada e sem saber o que falar.

Sabia por que a garota ficava daquela forma por ter uma "paixão" por ele,mas não era algo para levar a sério.Ela era jovem,logo iria desencantar.

Foi até a garota,ficando de joelhos para ajudar.Eleanor pareceu notar sua presença,tensionando no lugar.

-Você está bem?-Perguntou em tom ameno.

-S-sim.-Gaguejou a garota.Foi tão baixo que Magnus se esforçou para escutar.

-Se machucou?-Perguntou recolhendo os cacos e colocando na bandeja prateada.A garota assentiu,tímida demais para falar algo coerente.

Continuou a recolher os cacos de vidro em silêncio,trazendo uma atmosfera um tanto desconfortável.Eleanor não levantou a cabeça,continuou ajoelhada e visivelmente trêmula.As maçãs de seu rosto estavam vermelhas através dos fios castanhos,assim como os olhos da mesma cor pareciam totalmente concentrados em sua tarefa.

Tinha que admitir,a filha de Rose era bonita.

-Magnus,o que você…-Uma voz rouca soou no cômodo,conhecida aos seus ouvidos.Alec parou de falar assim que viu os dois ajoelhados no chão,ficando com o semblante sério.Magnus e Eleanor se levantaram rapidamente,vendo o Lightwood um tanto curioso ali.-Interrompo alguma coisa?

-Estava ajudando Eleanor.Apenas isso.-Respondeu pela garota que parecia estar mais corada do que nunca e consequentemente,sem voz para falar.

-Hum.-Murmurou Alexander.-Eleanor,Rose está chamando você nos jardins.E parece ter urgência em falar com você.

A castanha assentiu rapidamente,saindo do recinto em passos apressados e até mesmo vacilantes.Alec tinha os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha negra arqueada,com um brilho um tanto mortal nas íris azuis.

Ciúmes?

-Fique longe dela.-Falou o garoto com a voz firme.

O Bane o encarou,incrédulo.

-Por que?-Perguntou desafiador.

Alec riu,uma risada suave que reverberou todo o corpo do mais velho.

-Porque ela é Aleatória e inútil o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.Então,não merece a sua.-Explicou o garoto com um dar de ombros.

-Isso não é um motivo para poder me distanciar dela.E quem é você para me obrigar?-Rebateu o mais velho.

Alexander o encarou com mais atenção,rindo mais uma vez.

-Você vai saber.Um dia,mas enquanto ele não chega,fique longe dela.-Advertiu o garoto,em um tom de voz tão decidido que impressionou o Bane de certa forma.Alec saiu do local em passos calmos,movendo os quadris fartos para lá e para cá,sumindo no corredor,deixando um Magnus com uma expressão de descrença no rosto.


End file.
